Devils Live on Earth
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Earth is welcome to many Devils. They roam the world to learn how humans live life. They learn about how humans live and do that in the Underworld. No one knows about the Underworld except for the Devils and the Reincarnated Devils. But a kid named Thomas Angelius dies by a Devil 1 day and is revived by a different 1. What will happen to him?


In Kuoh Academy, it held a couple Devils in it. Thomas Angelius is a human that goes to that school. It's the year 2050 and it was the first day of school and after that day, he walked home.

But stopped on a bridge staring at the cars below him and then a Devil named Raymond Marbas appeared and said, "Hello Thomas Angelius. How have you been?"

Thomas heard that and answered, "Good. You're late though."

Raymond said, "I know. I was being held up by your people."

Thomas smiled and said, "My people."

Raymond took the man's head out and Thomas said, "He's not 1 of my people. Let's go for a little walk. We'll talk business on the way."

Raymond said, "OK. So you knew about them watching us."

Thomas nodded and Raymond smiled and said, "I love working with you sir."

Thomas said, "I like working with you too."

They started walking and Issei Hyoudou said, "They knew that I was watching Rias."

Rias Gremory smiled and said, "I knew it. Make sure they don't go any further."

Issei said, "I got it."

Thomas grinned and Raymond asked, "Do you have the money?"

Thomas asked, "Do you have the antidote?"

Raymond took it out and Thomas opened his bag up and they switched and Raymond said, "Thank you. What's next?"

Thomas answered, "Thanks to you, I can die in peace."

Issei flew out there and attacked them and Thomas dodged the attack and said, "See you around Raymond."

Raymond laughed and Thomas injected a highly toxic poison and Thomas felt that his body was being destroyed and Thomas grinned and yelled, "You bastard."

Raymond laughed and appeared behind him and took his hand and made a fist and punched his chest and his hand went completely through and Issei saw that and Raymond tore his heart out and Thomas felt that and collapsed and his people appeared and said, "Sir."

Raymond stared at them and asked, "Do you want to die too?"

Thomas grinned and stood up and took his sword out and said, "No one makes a fool out of me."

Raymond said, "I knew that you still had a little fighting left in you."

Thomas coughed out blood and Issei said, "Huh. He's still alive after having his heart torn out of his body."

Rias said, "You didn't get to them on time."

Issei said, "I got there in time. But Thomas left and injected the thing into himself. Now he has the highly toxic poison in his blood. And then Raymond took his heart out."

Rias heard that and said, "Get out of there. Thomas is a human with a strong body."

Raymond stared at Issei and said, "Get over here little boy."

Thomas tackled Raymond and said, "Get out of here Issei."

Issei heard that and Thomas looked at him and Issei ran away and Rias said, "He actually saved your life."

Thomas jumped off and said, "Kill him if you can catch up to him."

They said, "Yessir."

They ran after Issei and Issei heard there footsteps and said, "Why are they following me?"

Rias answered, "I knew it. He wasn't going to let you live. Do whatever you gotta do."

Issei said, "OK. I got it."

Thomas smiled and Raymond stood up and said, "You know that you'll die soon right."

Thomas said, "Yes I do. So let's fight till then."

Raymond heard that and they started attacking each other and Raymond said, "Metal Body."

His entire body turned into metal and Thomas smiled and Metasica said, "Kill him with 1 punch. Aim for his head."

Raymond heard that and said, "OK Metasica."

Thomas smiled and took out his trump card and said, "Demon Colossal Body."

Thomas's body completely changed and Thomas was a colossal being and Issei saw that and said, "Oh shit that thing's huge."

Rias asked, "What's huge?"

Issei answered, "I don't know what that thing is. It's a colossal body."

Thomas started running toward Issei and Raymond yelled, "Get back over here."

Issei said, "It's running toward me."

Rias said, "Get out of there now Issei."

Thomas's men yelled, "Run. He's going to kill us all."

Issei heard that and grinned and Thomas said, "Get over here Issei. I won't allow you to get away from me. After watching us exchange our death warrant."

Issei heard that and ran away and Raymond flew toward him and Thomas grabbed his people and ate them and Issei said, "This is insane. He ate his people."

Rias heard that and said, "He ate them."

Raymond appeared in front of him and said, "I don't even know why I'm helping a damn Devil out. Go Issei, I'll handle Thomas."

Issei said, "Thank you."

Raymond flew toward Thomas's head and swung at his temple and Thomas fell and turned back into his regular form and closed his eyes and Raymond said, "Only 1 hit killed him. You were right Metasica."

Raymond disappeared and Issei turned around and said, "The colossal being is gone."

Rias said, "OK. Go back and check up on him."

Jessica Bael appeared over Thomas's body and said, "You're the monster that I've been looking for. Thomas Angelius, live for my sake. I love you."

She put 8 pawns on his chest and The Dragon Saint card on his chest and Thomas absorbed it and Issei saw her over his body and said, "It seems that he died."

Rias said, "So Raymond is still out there."

Issei said, "Yep. But it also seems that someone is reviving him."

Rias said, "Reviving him. That's not good. Come back."

Jessica heard that and turned her head and she lifted Thomas up and carried him to his house and they went to sleep together.


End file.
